Mobile devices are integral to the daily lives of most users. Mobile devices are used to make voice calls, check email and text messages, update social media pages, stream media, browse websites, and so forth. As a result, users of mobile devices expect a mobile telecommunication carrier to provide constant and reliable telecommunication and data communication services at all times.
The reliability of telecommunication and data communication services may be affected by multiple factors, such as geography and terrain, device features and capabilities, as well as network infrastructure and network coverage deployment. In some instances, a wireless telecommunication carrier may provide users who are experiencing network coverage issues with Wi-Fi calling capable routers. Such Wi-Fi calling capable routers are designed to enable mobile devices to make and receive phone calls via available broadband Internet connections. Following the distribution of the routers to the users, the wireless telecommunication carrier may desire to provide software updates to the routers in order to ensure optimal performance. For example, the software updates may speed up the performance of the router, provide new router features, remedy security vulnerabilities, cure incompatibilities with user devices, and/or other fix other performance issues.